Éternellement
by kaima1
Summary: FF slash Légolas / Haldir, Légolas / Aragorn... Review PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE........... ONE SHOT


Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilise son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) Ceci est ma première Fanfic slash alors j'espère avoir de vos commentaires quels qu'ils soient. Merci.  
  
Genre : slash Légolas/Haldir, Légolas/Aragorn  
Depuis leur départ de Fondcombe, la communauté avait rencontré bien des désagréments. Mais ils étaient maintenant en sécurité sur les terres de la Lothlorien. La dame Galadriel leur avait fait bon accueil et les invita à séjourner quelques temps parmi eux. Un elfe les avait conduit à un abri au pied d'un grand Mallorne. Leur peine était immense, et les complaintes chantées par les elfes les réconfortaient quelque peu bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elles disaient. Légolas n'avait pas le c?ur à leur traduire. Il les regarda et parti seul en direction de la foret d'or. Aragorn le regarda partir. Il savait que son ami était triste et il aurait aimé le réconforter mais celui-ci était parti trop vite. Le rôdeur regarda autour de lui, les jeunes hobbit étaient déjà couchés, épuisés par la douleur et le voyage. Gimli assit au pied d'un arbre avait fermé les yeux mais le rôdeur savait qu'il ne dormait pas puisqu'il n'entendait pas ses terribles ronflements. Il sourit en se remémorant les nuits passées près du nain. Il se retourna et vit les choses de Boromir mais aucune trace de lui. Il avait aussi décidé de s'éclipser quelques temps. Aragorn se senti bien seul. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit ces dernières heures. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Gandalf lui manquait déjà. Mais un autre souvenir vint le hanter. Il prit place sur une racine et laissa vagabonder son esprit.  
  
****début de flash back****  
  
Il se trouvait dans les mines de la Moria, Frodo était près de lui. Les autres se trouvaient plus bas dans l'escalier. La section où il se tenait avec Frodo tanguais, ils se demandaient comment ils pourraient rejoindre leurs amis. Aragorn dit à Frodo de se pencher vers l'avant et l'escalier s'avança vers l'autre section plus basse. Juste avant l'impacte ils sautèrent. Aragorn atterri dans les bras de Légolas. Ce contact humain le fit frissonner. Il s'accrocha au regard de l'elfe, un puissant sentiment monta en lui.  
  
****fin du flash back****  
  
Depuis longtemps il était amoureux de Légolas mais jamais il n'aurait osé le lui dire. Il avait espéré que ses sentiments furent réciproque lors du conseil d'Elrond où Légolas l'avait vaillamment défendu contre Boromir. Il avait souvent parlé à l'elfe mais jamais de ses sentiments. Avant son départ de Fondcombe, il avait rompu avec Arwen, il l'aimait bien mais ses sentiments pour Légolas étaient plus forts. Il ferma les yeux et comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait dormir, il décida de faire comme Boromir et Légolas et alla se promener sur cette terre qu'il aimait beaucoup.  
**********  
Légolas marchait sans but, des larmes de douleur, suite à la perte de Gandalf, coulaient librement sur ses joues. Bientôt il arriva à un magnifique petit cours d'eau. Il s'assit et ferma les yeux. Il commençait à perdre confiance quant au succès de la communauté, sans Gandalf. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer arriver à la montagne du destin et achever leur mission ? Se laissant aller à ses pensées il bascula vers l'arrière pour s'étendre sur l'herbe légèrement humide. Il pensa à Aragorn, il savait que le rôdeur prendrait la tête de la compagnie. Il avait confiance en lui. Aragorn était son meilleur ami, il le connaissait depuis très longtemps. Dans son c?ur vivait des sentiments inexplicables. Il les avait souvent refoulés mais depuis qu'ils faisaient route ensemble, il lui était difficile de les oublier. Lorsqu'il avait vu Aragorn et Frodo dans le haut de l'escalier il avait cru qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais, mais grâce au bon sens du rôdeur, ils avaient réussi à les rejoindre. Légolas avait attrapé Aragorn et leur regard s'était croisé. Un regard pénétrant, l'elfe avait été parcouru d'un frisson. Et maintenant couché sur l'herbe, il imagina Aragorn l'embrasser tendrement pour le remercier.  
  
Un homme s'avançait légèrement, tellement doucement que Légolas ne l'entendit pas arrivé et ne senti pas sa présence. Il sentit par contre des lèvres chaudes et humides se poser sur les siennes, un corps chaud s'appuyer contre le sien et des mains douces lui caresser amoureusement les cheveux. Légolas perdu dans ses pensées croyait qu'il rêvait, il enlaça l'homme qui l'embrassait passionnément et lui rendit son baisé tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il chuchota le nom d'Aragorn.  
  
- Désolé de te décevoir mon prince mais je ne suis pas Aragorn.  
  
Sur ses mots l'elfe ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement en se dégageant du corps de l'autre elfe. Haldir se tenait étendu devant lui un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Légolas se détendit un peu et le regarda. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux elfes s'embrassaient puisque tous les deux se connaissaient intimement. Toute fois, Légolas baissa les yeux et ses joues devinrent écarlates et brûlantes. Il avait toujours gardé secret son amour pour le rôdeur mais voilà qu'il venait de se trahir. Haldir lui mit la main sous le menton et lui releva le visage l'obligeant à rencontrer son regard.  
  
- Ainsi donc, il s'agit de lui, ton grand amour que tu m'as si souvent parlé en omettant chaque fois de me dire son nom.  
  
Légolas rougit encore plus, il fixait le regard d'Haldir, les yeux tristes. L'elfe de la Lorien se leva et vint s'asseoir derrière Légolas et l'attira vers lui. Légolas ne résista pas et se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son ami qui le berça doucement. Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes, larmes de chagrin. Haldir avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de l'elfe et avait appuyé sa tête sur la sienne. Il lui chanta des paroles de réconfort. Légolas aimait ce contact réconfortant. Il bougea légèrement et se tourna la tête pour regarder son ami. Il avança doucement les lèvres vers celles d'Haldir et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
- Merci mon ami pour ce réconfort que tu m'apportes. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir caché qui était l'élu de mon c?ur. Tu sais, je l'aime depuis très longtemps mais je sais que notre amour est impossible puisqu'il est amoureux de la belle Arwen Udòmiel.  
  
Haldir lui fit un sourire compatissant. Le regarda longuement avant de parler. Il essayait de lire dans les yeux du jeune elfe.  
  
- Mellon-nîn [mon ami], je sais que ta peine est grande mais je perçois aussi au fond de ton c?ur que ta confiance en la réussite de la communauté diminue. Il ne le faut pas. Tu dois garder espoir car si toi tu perds espoir, qui pourra redonner confiance aux autres. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, ais confiance en ton nouveau chef, celui que tu aimes. Il vous mènera vers la victoire. Ne renonce jamais.  
  
Les paroles d'Haldir allèrent droit au c?ur de Légolas. Il savait que son ami avait raison. Il se retourna et se mit à genoux devant l'elfe de la Lorien. Haldir le regarda, sa respiration augmentait lentement dû à la proximité du jeune elfe. Légolas pris entre ses mains le visage pâle de son ami et l'embrassa doucement puis de plus en plus fougueusement tout en laissant glisser ses doigts dans la fine chevelure argentée, ses mains descendirent de la nuque jusqu'au rein de son compagnon resserrant ainsi leur étreinte. Haldir émit un long gémissement de plaisir. Il pressa avidement ses lèvres contre celles de son amant dans un baisé brûlant et langoureux. Légolas poussa doucement l'autre elfe pour qui celui-ci se retrouve couché sur le dos. Il se coucha sur lui toujours en possession de ses lèvres. Le poids du corps de l'archer sur le sien lui procura un immense bonheur et il sentit la langue de son amant s'insinuer entre ses lèvres charnues dans un baisé plus ardent encore. Haletant, Légolas relâcha son étreinte et regarda Haldir dans les yeux.  
  
- Ces instants de passion m'ont beaucoup manqué. Murmura t-il sans quitter des yeux l'elfe sous lui.  
  
Haldir le repoussa doucement sur le coté et s'appuya sur son coude, dominant ainsi le jeune elfe. Il enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux blonds de l'archer pour respirer le doux parfum émanant de son être tout entier. Il approcha sa bouche de son cou et du bout de la langue laissa une trace chaude et humide sur la peau laiteuse et salée. Il glissa ses mains sur le corps tremblant de désirs de son amant tout en continuant de caresser avec sa bouche et sa langue le visage, le cou et les oreilles de son compagnon. Légolas ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux douces caresses de son amant qui commençait lui dégrafer la tunique et ensuite la chemise. L'elfe de la Lorien passa un genou de chaque coté du corps de son ami et passa ses mains sur la peau chaude et blanchâtre, descendant tranquillement jusqu'à son ventre et remontant tout aussi lentement jusqu'à son cou. Il agrippa fortement la chemise et attira brusquement le prince de Mirkwood à lui, plaquant ainsi leur corps et leurs lèvres dans une étreinte passionnée. Légolas eut un hoquet de surprise par la brutalité du geste mais ne put retenir un cri de jouissance au contact des deux torses. Haldir plongea son regard dans le sien, et fit glisser la tunique et la chemise dévoilant ainsi le merveilleux corps qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Légolas laissa tomber sa tête en arrière savourant chacun des instants, chacune des caresses et chacun des baisés qui le faisait frémir. À son tour il retira le vêtement d'Haldir se délectant du spectacle qui lui se déroulait devant lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse nu de l'elfe et caressèrent ses pectoraux tendrement s'attardant sur les mamelons ferme et ses mains descendirent vers son ventre. Ses lèvres vinrent prendre la place de ses mains et lorsqu'il sentit le souffle brûlant du jeune elfe sur son corps, Haldir se sentit défaillir et s'allongea sur l'herbe permettant ainsi des caresses plus intimes. La langue de Légolas s'attarda sur le ventre plat alors que ses mains descendirent plus bas sur les cuisses. Remontant lentement et sensuellement sa main, il frôla le sexe en érection de l'elfe de la Lorien. Une onde électrique parcourue le corps de ce dernier laissant échapper un cri rauque de sa gorge. Il plongea les mains dans les cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillait le corps tout en gémissant de bonheur. Les mains expertes de son amant parcouraient le haut de son pantalon pour le libéré. Il défit le lacet et le retira exposant la virilité de son ami à ses yeux. Légolas encercla de sa main le membre tendu et frémissant. Il le caressa doucement puis graduellement il augmenta le rythme. Il posa ses lèvres affamées sur le bout rose et humide du sexe qui lui était donné et fit courir sa langue tout le long. Les cris et gémissement qu'il entendait, l'encourageait à prolonger ses caresses. Après un bon moment, le prince releva les yeux et regarda lascivement son amant qui frémissait de plaisir. Il remonta vers le visage de l'elfe posant son corps sur le sien. Haldir pouvait sentir le désir ardant entre les jambes de Légolas.  
  
- Je veux te voir nu. Lui dit-il langoureusement à son oreille  
  
Légolas rougit à cette demande mais se mit debout et entrepris de détacher son pantalon et de le retirer sensuellement et lentement. L'elfe de la Lorien s'approcha sur les genoux et mis ses mains sur celle de l'elfe et termina de retirer le vêtement de son amant. Admirant le sexe tendu à quelques centimètre de son visage l'elfe ne se contint plus et caressa de ses mains les reins et les fesses et de sa bouche le ventre de Légolas. Au moment où le bout de la langue de son amant glissa le long de sa virilité, l'elfe blond dû s'appuyer sur un arbre pour ne pas vaciller tant la jouissance était forte. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la bouche ardente et humide de son amant le prendre.  
  
- Haldir ! Gémit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Puis il figea.  
  
Haldir senti son ami se raidir sans ses bras et leva les yeux. Légolas fixait quelque chose de l'autre coté du ruisseau, Haldir suivit son regard.  
********  
Aragorn marchait dans la forêt. Il connaissait bien les environs puisqu'il avait eu souvent l'occasion de s'y promener lors de ses séjours en Lothlorien. Il pensant à leur mission, se demandant s'il pouvait réussir sans Gandalf. Il le fallait, pensa t-il. Il devra prendre la tête de la communauté et la guider du mieux qu'il peut jusque dans les flammes de la montagne du destin.  
  
Il pensa à Frodo, ce jeune hobbit courageux qui portait un lourd fardeau sans jamais se plaindre. A Sam qui était toujours prêt à affronter tous les dangers pour sauver son cher maître. A Merry et Pippin qui ne pensait qu'à manger, Il sourit à cette idée. À Boromir, vaillant et courageux mais sur qui l'anneau avait déjà commencé à avoir de l'emprise, il faudra le surveiller et l'aider. À Gimli, ce nain qui détestait tellement les elfes et qui maintenant admirait la dame de la Lorien et qui comptait parmi ses bons amis, Légolas.  
  
Légolas, ce nom évoqua en lui une chaleur intense et il sentit son c?ur battre plus rapidement. Légolas, où es-tu ? Il devait lui parler et lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. L'idée de mourir au combat ou encore de perdre l'elfe tragiquement sans même lui avoir avoué l'étendue de ses sentiments lui était maintenant insupportable. Il allait lui parler avant même de quitter la Lothlorien. Il savait qu'en lui parlant, il risquait de le voir s'éloigner de lui mais il devait courir ce risque. Il continua à avancer au travers les arbres aux feuilles d'or chantonnant doucement quand il entendit des bruits. Il cessa de chanter et avança doucement vers le petit ruisseau non loin de là. Arrivé près du rivage il s'arrêta brusquement incapable de détourner son regard de la scène qui se passait devant lui. Il crut que son c?ur allait cesser de battre tellement il se serra. Sa vue se brouilla lorsque des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. Légolas était appuyer sur un arbre les yeux fermés et devant lui Haldir, qu'il reconnut aisément à sa chevelure argentée, dans une position des plus compromettante. Il entendit l'archer gémir en prononçant le nom de l'elfe, puis il le vit ouvrir les yeux. Le rôdeur voulut s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. C'est alors que Légolas le vit et figea et qu'Haldir se retourna pour voir ce qui troublait tant son amant. Aragorn réussi à se détourner et s'enfuir en courant. Il espérait que son ami n'avait pas vu les larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
Légolas sentit ses jambes défaillir sous son poids et se laissa glisser au pied de l'arbre, encore sous le choc. Haldir s'écarta de lui mal à l'aise. Il prit les vêtements de son amant et les lui tendit. Légolas les prit tout en le remerciant et il n'ajouta rien, fixant toujours du regard l'endroit où se tenait l'homme qu'il aimait quelques instants auparavant. Haldir et lui s'habillèrent dans le silence le plus complet. L'elfe de la Lorien regarda Légolas et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et l'archer fit de terrible effort pour empêcher ses larmes de sortir.  
  
- Pourquoi, Haldir. Demanda t-il entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi à t-il fallu qu'il passe par ici ? Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face.  
  
Haldir garda le silence, il ne savait que dire pour soulager la peine son ami. Il avait vu l'homme s'enfuir mais avant que celui-ci détourne le regard, il avait perçu des larmes dans ses yeux. Il avait compris qu'Aragorn devait lui aussi aimer Légolas. L'archer remonta ses genoux à sa poitrine et les enlaça. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras et laissa sa peine sortir. S'en était trop pour une même journée. Il sentit le bras d'Haldir encercler ses épaules pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Légolas se calme.  
  
- Tu vas devoir rejoindre tes amis maintenant. Dit-il doucement. Parle à Aragorn, dit lui tes sentiments, n'attends pas, explique lui et il comprendra.  
  
Il prit le visage de l'elfe dans ses mains pour que celui-ci ne détourne pas le regard. Légolas, tu n'as rien fait de mal, nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Il appuya son front sur celui de son ami. Je crois qu'il t'aime aussi, continua Haldir, lorsqu'il s'est enfui, il pleurait. L'archer tressailli à ses mots. Il avait vu les yeux d'Aragorn briller, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait s'agir de larmes. Haldir embrassa doucement les lèvres du jeune elfe et se leva, il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Légolas leva des yeux tristes et apeurés vers lui.  
  
- Je ne pourrais pas lui parler, je suis incapable d'affronter son regard.  
  
-Tu vas y arriver puisque c'est la seule façon que tu as de ne pas le perdre.  
  
Légolas acquiesça et salua son ami avant de partir vers l'endroit où ses amis étaient.  
*********  
Aragorn parti en courant, il ne pouvait supporter de voir Légolas avec un autre. Il courut longuement et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il se laissa tomber à genoux et cria de rage, sans se préoccuper de ceux qui pourraient l'entendre. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine et pleura longtemps. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi Haldir ? Mais le rôdeur connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Il était de sa race, il était immortel, il était beau et gracieux, rien avoir avec le simple homme qu'il était. Lorsqu'il fût calmé, il se leva et parti en direction de leur abri. Il savait qu'il devrait, tôt ou tard, affronter l'elfe mais il appréhendait ce moment. Il marcha lentement ne pensant à rien, la journée avait été difficile et son corps commençait à ressentir une grande fatigue, il n'avait qu'une envie, éviter Légolas et aller dormir.  
*********  
Légolas arriva près de ses amis, le c?ur serré et tremblant de peur. Aragorn n'était nul part en vu. Il aperçut les hobbits bien endormis, Gimli étendu au pied d'un arbre qui ronflait et Boromir qui dormais près de ses bagages. Il se sentait las mais n'avait pas envie de dormir, il voulait attendre le retour d'Aragorn, il devait lui parler. Il s'assit sur un rocher non loin de la et attendit. Il patienta longuement avant de voir arriver le rôdeur. Son c?ur se mit à battre très fort, tellement qu'il avait mal. Aragorn semblait bien triste. Leur regard se croisèrent et il ne parlèrent pas. L'homme toisa l'elfe quelques instants avant de détourner le regard et de reprendre son chemin en direction de l'abri. Légolas sauta en bas du rocher et saisi son ami par le bras.  
  
- Ne me touche pas. Murmura Aragorn sur un ton ferme.  
  
Il fit un mouvement brusque pour dégager son bras. Il ne regarda pas l'elfe et poursuivi son chemin. Légolas resta stupéfait devant sa réaction. Il regarda son ami s'éloigner et se laissa tomber à genoux et prononçant le nom d'Aragorn entre ces larmes. Aragorn entendit le prince de Mirkwood l'appeler et su qu'il pleurait. Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Son c?ur se serra à la vu du bel elfe en larme. Il s'avança vers lui.  
  
- Suis-moi. Dit-il d'un ton radouci.  
  
Légolas le regarda, se leva et le suivi à l'écart des autres. Aragorn arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils ne réveilleraient pas les autres. Il continua à tourner le dos à l'archer, ne voulant pas qu'il puisse voir les larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton détacher ne laissant aucunement deviner ses sentiments.  
  
Légolas était décontenancé par la dureté des paroles de son ami. Il ne savait que dire, il se sentait honteux. Comment lui expliquer? Comment pourrait-il comprendre? Il était à quelques pas derrière le rôdeur. Il avança lentement évitant de le toucher. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de celui qu'il aimait. Aragorn sentait le souffle chaud de l'elfe dans son cou et su qu'il était très près. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine mais ne laissa rien paraître.  
  
- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Légolas  
  
Le rôdeur émit un rire sarcastique avant de répondre.  
  
- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ? fit bêtement Aragorn  
  
L'elfe accusa le choc. Il sentit son c?ur s'emballer et des larmes lui piquer les yeux mais il ne les laissa pas couler. Il resta muet quelques instant.  
  
- Je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, dit-il calmement, mais j'avoue que ton comportement de déroute. Si tu n'as rien à me reprocher pourquoi es-tu si dur avec moi ?  
  
Ce fut au tour de Grand-Pas de rester silencieux. Mais en repensant aux évènements de la journée la rage monta en lui. Il vit violemment vote-face et regarda agressivement l'elfe qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, cria-t-il. Es-tu donc dépourvu de sentiments, la perte de Gandalf ne veut-elle rien dire à tes yeux ? Tu nous laisse seul pour baiser avec le premier elfe venu et tu oses me demander pourquoi je suis dur avec toi. Il poussa violemment Légolas qui recula sous l'impact du coup. Que représente cette quête pour toi, rien, si tel est le cas reste donc ici avec Haldir, Après tout tu seras bien mieux avec lui qu'avec moi.  
  
Il se tu, regrettant déjà ses paroles et ses gestes. Il se calma instantanément et fit un pas vers Légolas qui recula vivement.  
  
- Je ne te reconnais plus, tu es méchant et blessant, je te croyais mon ami mais peut-être ai-je eu tord. Peut-être as-tu raison, Haldir mérite sûrement plus mon amour que toi.  
  
Aragorn eu l'impression qu'un poignard venait de se loger dans sa poitrine. Il avait été méchant avec son ami et maintenant il l'avait perdu à jamais. Légolas resterait sûrement près d'Haldir en Lothlorien et ne les suivrait plus.  
  
- Légolas, pardonne-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, tout est si confus. La perte de Gandalf laisse un grand vide en moi mais si je devais te perdre aussi, mon c?ur ne s'en remettrait jamais.  
  
- Je ne quitte pas la communauté, rassure-toi. Et entre Haldir et moi, il n'y a jamais eu d'amour, seulement un profond désir de se retrouver ensemble. La perte de Gandalf m'affecte énormément et Haldir me réconfortait à sa façon. Je ne me donne pas au premier venu. Haldir et moi sommes amants depuis longtemps déjà. Il essaie de me faire oublier la personne que j'aime puisqu'elle est inaccessible mais il n'y a jamais eu et n'aura jamais d'amour entre nous. Seulement une amitié un peu particulière.  
  
Aragorn respira mieux lorsqu'il sut que Légolas ne les quitterait pas et qu'il ne ressentait rien de plus qu'une amitié envers l'elfe de la Lorien. Mais il fut triste d'apprendre qu'il en aimait un autre.  
  
- Je comprends, et tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'ai été dur avec toi et j'en suis désolé. Je t'avoue que de te voir dans ses bras m'a fait beaucoup de mal.  
  
- Je sais dit doucement l'elfe, je t'ai vu, t'enfuir en larme. Mais je ne comprends pas, Aragorn, pourquoi cette réaction. Tu es amoureux de la fille d'Elrond alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?  
  
Légolas sentait son c?ur battre rapidement, Haldir avait-il dit vrai, Aragorn était-il amoureux de lui. Mais Arwen. Il avait besoin de savoir. Le rôdeur su que le temps était venu de dire à l'elfe qu'il avait rompu avec elle et qu'il était amoureux de lui.  
  
- Nous avons rompu, elle et moi avant que nous quittions Fondcombe. Notre amour n'était pas aussi fort que nous l'avions cru. Elle partira vers les terres immortelles avec son peuple. Fit-il. Une question brûla ses lèvres, toi, mon ami navigueras-tu vers Valinor lorsque nous aurons accompli notre destin ?  
  
- Non, ma place est en terre du milieu, je resterai à Mirkwood avec ceux de mon peuple qui resteront. Ou je resterai au Gondor, près de celui que j'aime, s'il veut bien de moi. Dit-il dans un souffle.  
  
Il s'approcha d'Aragorn, leurs corps se touchèrent, leur regard se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Légolas passa une main sous la nuque de l'homme accentuant ainsi l'ardeur de leur baisé. Son corps s'enflamma comme jamais auparavant. Il tremblait de bonheur et sentait l'autre corps frémir aussi. Légolas relâcha son étreinte et fixa son regard sur l'homme. Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux du rôdeur.  
  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu Aragorn? Demanda Légolas en caressant le visage de l'homme  
  
Pour toute réponse, il prit l'elfe par la taille et caressa tendrement ce corps qu'il avait longuement désiré, il glissa ses mains le long de son dos remontant vers ses épaules. Sa bouche prit possession de son cou qu'elle dévora avidement. Laissant sa langue taquiner l'oreille de l'elfe, ses doigts chatouillant amoureusement la peau tendre de son cou, il murmura un « je t'aime depuis toujours Légolas » .  
  
Légolas senti ses jambes faiblir sous les caresses et les paroles, il se laissa donc glisser le long du corps du rôdeur tout en le caressant. Lorsqu'il fut à genoux, il enserra la taille de son compagnon appuyant sa tête sur son ventre. Il sentit des mains puissantes plonger dans sa douce chevelure et descendre sur son cou et ses épaules, il releva la tête et croisa un regard amoureux. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qui depuis tellement longtemps hantait ses rêves.  
  
Aragorn passa ses mains sur les bras qui l'enlaçait les forçant à le lâcher. Il se recula et observa l'elfe à ses pieds, il le désirait, il le voulait mais une question l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.  
  
- Légolas, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui, tu es celui que j'aime, celui pour qui j'ai rompu avec Arwen. Je te désir et je te veux mais je ne veux pas te partager. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans les bras d'un autre.  
  
L'elfe approcha sa main du visage de l'homme et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Ce geste tendre provoqua une explosion de désir dans le corps d'Aragorn.  
  
- Melamin-nîn [mon aimé] je ne veux être qu'à toi, je t'aime et je ne désir plus aucune autre personne. Murmura Légolas  
  
- Pas même Haldir de la Lorien ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le rôdeur  
  
- Pas même Haldir de la Lorien, répéta avec amour l'elfe.  
  
Aragorn lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Légolas releva la tête de son amoureux et captura de ses lèvres dans un baisé doux. Son c?ur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il était heureux.  
  
Le futur roi accueilli les lèvres fines de l'elfe et laissa courir sur le corps chaud et tremblotant, de ce dernier, des mains curieuses. Voulant découvrir toutes les parties de son corps. Il commença par lui caresser la nuque et descendit sur les épaules laissant ses doigts s'infiltrer clandestinement sous sa chemise. Sa peau était chaude et légèrement humide. Il sentit à ce moment, les mains de l'elfe lui caresser le bas du dos et lentement aller vers les fesses fermes du rôdeur. Il s'y attarda un moment avant de les remmener sur les hanches puis sur le ventre de son ami. Le rôdeur laissa échapper un gémissement qui plu à son amant. Il sortit ses mains de la chemise de l'elfe et commença à la déboutonner, il voulait sentir son corps sur le sien. Quand il eut terminé, il mis ses mains puissantes à l'intérieur et commença à lui retirer son vêtement. Légolas frémit de bonheur sous la douce caresse de l'homme. Remontant ses mains, il entrepris aussi de le dévêtir.  
  
Les deux chemises étaient maintenant par terre et les deux amants purent enfin sentir la chaleur de leur corps enlacé. Légolas sentait son désir monter furieusement en lui, rendant ses caresses plus empressées. Il caressa le torse et le ventre du rôdeur et descendit jusqu'à son pantalon. Il défit l'agrafe qui le retenait d'une main habile et put enfin caresser la peau tendre des fesses de son compagnon. Sous les caresses brûlantes de l'elfe expérimenté, il ne put que se laisser aller. Il sentit les mains de Légolas baiser lentement son pantalon et libérer son sexe déjà bien tendu. La brise légère qui rafraîchie la peau, peut habituer d'être à l'air libre, procura encore plus de plaisir à Aragorn qui ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement ce qu'il vivait.  
  
L'elfe couvrit le corps envoûtant de son amant de baiser brûlant tout en se dirigeant vers son sexe. Il le frôla de la main et entreprit de le lécher. Sa langue allait et venait sur toute la longueur, arrachant des cris de plaisir à l'homme. Il le prit alors dans sa bouche et commença des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. En même temps, il empoignait les fesses du rôdeur les bougea au même rythme que sa bouche sur son membre.  
  
Aragorn saisit la tête de l'elfe entre ses mains et caressa ses cheveux soyeux. Il se sentait sur le point de jouir lorsqu'il força celui-ci à se retirer et remonter vers son visage, il voulait l'embrasser, goûter ces lèvres qui l'avaient si bien posséder. L'elfe se releva et posa sa bouche sur celle de son amant.. Aragorn, fou de désir pour son amoureux le poussa et le fit basculer sur l'herbe fraîche et se laissa tomber sur lui, les mains de chaque cote de sa tête. Il prit rageusement la bouche du prince et la pénétra de sa langue.  
  
Légolas, sous l'attaque brusque des lèvres du rôdeur, laissa échapper un cri de surprise et donna un coup de bassin à l'homme sur lui. Aragorn put sentir le sexe en érection de l'elfe. Il commença à bouger lui aussi le bassin dans une caresse provocatrice. Légolas se retenait tant bien que mal, ils étaient près de leurs compagnons et il ne voulait pas les réveiller mais il sentait la jouissance monter en lui, il désirait posséder l'homme. Le rôdeur s'agenouilla mis ses mains avides sur les hanches du prince et s'attaqua à son pantalon qu'il retira sans problèmes et rapidement. Il plongea aussitôt sa tête dans l'entre jambe de son amant et dans des gestes se rapprochant à ceux que l'elfe avait fait, il prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il suça avidement ce membre caressant de ses mains le corps laiteux et secouer de spasme de bonheur.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Légolas attira Aragorn sur lui.  
  
- Je veux te prendre, je veux être en toi, murmura t-il entre deux respirations.  
  
Aragorn senti sa tête tourner, il le désirait ardemment. Il s'écarta de l'elfe qui le poussa doucement pour l'étendre sur l'herbe. Le rôdeur était couché sur le dos et regardait l'elfe dans les yeux. Ce dernier porta un doigt à sa bouche pour l'humidifier et pouvoir ensuite lubrifier l'anus de son compagnon. Le doigt du prince bougea lentement et commença doucement à s'introduire. Voyant que l'homme ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement sa caresse, il fit entrer un second doigt, puis un troisième. Dans un mouvement de vas et vient, il dilata l'entrée serrée. Aragorn lui suppliait du regard de continuer. Légolas retira sa main et pris les jambes de son amant et les posa sur ses épaules s'approchant et le pénétrant doucement.  
  
Aragorn se crispa sous la douleur et Légolas y alla plus doucement  
  
- Détend toi mon amour, chuchota l'elfe à l'oreille du rôdeur.  
  
L'homme se détendit et laissa la douleur faire place au plaisir. Le jeune prince augmenta lentement le rythme tout en haletant et gémissant. Il prit les lèvres d'Aragorn et les mordilla. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant sur sa peau nue. L'elfe passa ses doigts sur les courbes de son visage et descendit le long de son corps pour terminer sa course sur le sexe de l'homme. Tout en le pénétrant, il massa le membre.  
  
Bougeant de plus en plus vite Légolas senti monter en lui une grande jouissance, il se retint et dit « je veux te voir jouir, Aragorn ». Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire monter une grande chaleur dans le corps de l'homme qui joui aussitôt, presque en même temps que son amoureux.  
  
Légolas se retira lentement et se laissa tomber à coté du rôdeur pour reprendre son souffle. Il ferma les yeux pour revoir ce qu'il venait de vivre. Aragorn se retourna et regarda son aimé,  
  
- Ce fut merveilleux Légolas Greenleaf. Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant d'y passé la langue.  
  
L'elfe tourna la tête et le regarda. Il se demanda si c'était vrai ou s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Lorsque les la bouche d'Aragorn pris la sienne, il sut que ce n'était pas un rêve.  
  
Il se retourna face à l'homme et le fixa du regard, il avança sa main et la laissa glisser dans les cheveux humides du rôdeur, le caressant doucement. Il lui sourit.  
  
- Je t'aime Aragorn, depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai longtemps espéré ce moment mais je croyais que jamais cela n'arriverait puisque tu semblais amoureux d'Arwen.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, beau prince de Mirkwood, et depuis longtemps aussi, depuis avant ma rencontre avec Arwen. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire de peur de perdre ton amitié. Aujourd'hui je suis comblé car je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.  
  
Il s'assit et commença à se rhabiller. Il se leva et regarda l'elfe qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Il se pencha et ramassa les vêtements de l'elfe et les lui lanca. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux habiller Légolas se rassit. Aragorn le regarda se demandant ce qu'il faisait.  
  
- Que fais-tu ? Tu ne reviens pas à l'abri ? Dit-il en lui tendant la main. Rentre avec moi mon amour.  
  
Légolas sourit et prit la main de l'homme. Il l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers les autres. Il marchèrent main dans la main se souciant peu de ceux qui pouvaient les voir. Un Elfe apparut alors devant eux et les dévisagea. Son regard alla d'Aragorn à Légolas. Le rôdeur se crispa et recula, sentant un sentiment de jalousie monter en lui.  
  
- Aragorn, ne recule pas devant moi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Je vois que vous vous étés réconciliés et j'en suis bien heureux. Avoir su avant, que tu étais le grand amour secret de Légolas je t'aurais prévenu. J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble. Haldir se tourna vers Légolas. Ce fut un plaisir de passer tous ces moments avec toi mais comme tu as maintenant réussi à conquérir celui à qui tu rêve depuis bien des années, il me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter d'être enfin heureux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe, le salua de la tête en guise d'adieu se retourna et reparti aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.  
  
- Hé ! voilà, maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Dit Légolas en enlaçant le rôdeur.  
  
Aragorn lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement et tous deux repartirent vers l'endroit où dormaient encore paisiblement leurs amis.  
FIN 


End file.
